1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sport arrow lubrication. Specifically, the invention is a mixture of a silicone lubricant and a hydrocarbon liquid such as hexane or kerosene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Other inventors have devised silicone lubricants and various hydrocarbon additives to improve the effectiveness of such lubricants. Additionally, other inventors have patented applicators for lubricating the tips of arrows. However, none of the prior patents following teaches the use of the arrowhead lubricant of the present invention.
An early example of a silicon lubricant is U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,981, issued to Peter J. Ayres, describing a mixture of diisopropyl adipate, purcellin oil, glycerol tribehenate, silicone oil, a surfactant, sorbitan monocleate, and sorbitan trioleate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,430, issued to David E. Spielvogel, describes a silicone composition used for lubrication. The lubricant comprises a reactive portion which adheres to the substrate and forms a matrix for the nonreactive portion, and a nonreactive portion providing the lubricating qualities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,948, issued to Todd R. Mathisen, et al., describes a lubricant comprising a nonflammable highly fluorinated organic compound, a silicone lubricant, and a fluorine-free solvent such as hexane wherein the silicone lubricant is soluble.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,173, issued to Robert D. Faber, et al., describes a lubricant comprising a hydrocarbon solvent (preferably mineral spirits), silicone (preferably Dow Corning 245 fluid or 345 fluid), and a lubricating oil (preferably with the formula C.sub.n H.sub.2n+2 ; mineral oil, Penreco Corp. PAROL 70, or Witco Chemical Co. SEMTOL 70 are suggested). The addition of the hydrocarbon to the silicone is claimed to enhance penetration and spreadability.
Applicators for lubricants are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,960, issued to Frank G. Majerowicz, describes a lubricating apparatus wherein a suction-type applicator picks up a silicone lubricant stored in a foam material, and is then used to dispense the lubricant in an endoscope. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,243, issued to B. Howard Coffey, describes a portable lubrication system comprising a casing having a lid with a septum-type cover, holding a fibrous or cellular material which has absorbed the lubricant, such as glycol or silicon. The arrow is inserted into the absorbent material to lubricate the tip immediately before shooting. Mr. Coffey's continuation-in-part, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,527, describes a very similar concept. Mr. Coffey was also issued U.S. Design Pat. No. 379,033 for an ornamental design for his invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.